The New Babysitter
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney's parents ask her to babysit their neighbors kid. She get a lot more than she expected. DUNCANxCOURTNEY. FINISHED! epilogue added!
1. Welcome To Hell

I promised myself that I would finish the rest of my stories before I start this one but I couldn't resits!

--

I took a deep breath. Today was the last week of summer before school started and my mom made an agreement with the neighbors that I would babysit their kid. How bad can a 7 year old be? Well thinking back on the last time I babysat...bad! I needed to think about how the neighbors kid was like... All I knew is that it is a boy and he is said to need anger management...this will be one long day. Maybe I could call Bridgette and get out of it or something.

I couldn't take it anymore... "Mom" I yelled from my room. "I don't want to go to babysitting, okay?"

My mom ran to my room "Courtney you made a commitment! You will live by it until you finish it." There was no point arguing with her.

"Mom, what time do I have to babysit at?"I really didn't want to but my mom was right a commitment is a commitment.

"Five... and it is," She looked down at her watch "4:45... you should get there early. So get down there."

I reluctantly got up. I walked down stairs. I grabbed my phone from its charger.

"What time should I be back at?" I wanted it to be the shortest babysitting service I will give.

"When they get home... okay?" I nodded. In my household if I ignore my mom and dad, it will be like going to jail!

I walked out of my house toward the neighbors house. I rang their door bell. They came in a split second.

"Hey, you must be Courtney." I nodded "thank you for coming on such a late notice. Jerry and I are police officers and we just got called in..this late. Crazy isn't it? Our son is in his room. Right up the stairs, First room to your right. Oh, by the way I am Patty. Keep our some occupied we don't need him joining us at the station." I wasn't sure if the last part was a joke or if she was being serious. I looked around and slumped down on the couch. "Jerry, Hurry up!" I heard Patty yell, she walked outside

"Yes!" I was a man walk down the stairs. "Oh, you must be Courtney." He walked out of the door. "Good luck" he added the last part to either warn me or scare me. Well, I should go see who this little kid is and why his parents are wishing me luck. I walked to his room. Skulls were carved into the door. 'Oh man, a punker guy! and a little one!' I opened the door and walked in. There laying on the bed was a boy around MY age!! He was listening to music and running his finger through his faux hawk.

I knocked on the already opened door. He looked up and asked "Hello? Need help with anything?" His voice was harsh. "The bookstore is up the street." Ugh, why couldn't he babysit?

"Umm, who am I here to babysit?" He took off his headphones and walked toward me.

"Sweetheart, It is more like _man sit_"His voice seemed a little more rugged. Wait,man sit? I was babysitting a teen aged boy!? No way this guy is just playing around with me...right?

I laughed nervously "Don't call me that. Seriously where is the little 8 year old?" The boy walked over to his bed.

"Your looking at him." He stuck his arms out for emphasis. I don't need his help, I am a CIT...right?

"Well it looks like we are babysitting together, so what is your name?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Listen Princess. You are NOT getting it. I am not a babysitter. I have been to juvy..okay? You are babysitting ME! My parents don't trust me alone." He scoffed like he owned the place.

"Blasphemy! I'll go find the kid myself. And_ Princess_," I repeated him "the name is Courtney" I walked away.

"Have fun finding him." I could hear him laughing. "By the way _sweet cheeks_ the name is Duncan." Ugh I already knew that I would hate this guy.

I sighed, it was time to find this little toddler.

--

Well this is my NEW story. Courtney is babysitting Duncan for 5-6 hours. What will happen between them? Will things heat up? Of cource they will this is a DxC story!


	2. And So It Begins

I searched high and low, where the heck was that kid? I decided to give up. He would come to me, there was no use of finding him. I sat down on the lump couch and turned the television on. I tossed and turned on the couch there wasn't a comfortable spot! I took a while but I found one. My back was facing the stair case while my face was 'facing' the door, just in case the kid came back. The show went to commercial.

"What are you watching, princess?" Duncan's breath snaked down my neck.

"The Hills" I answered bluntly. It was so hard to keep my voice still, it is not like I liked him or anything. No guy has ever done that to me...yeah that is it!

"Oh that sucks!" I wasn't sure if he was referring to the fact that I was babysitting him or the fact that I was watching The Hills.

"So did you find my little brother?" The tone in his voice was mocking. He sat down next to me.

"So you do have a little bother!" I knew it! He couldn't lie all night...he probably could but still.

"No, I don't. take a look at the family portraits, They are a waist of time and money but I look hott! Don't you think?" He couldn't be serious. He got up and handed me a family portrait. I examined it for a while. He was right. I guess I was _man_ sitting. "Now go put it back." Ugh, I didn't feel like arguing so I got up and put the picture back where he got it from. He shifted on the couch. Now he was laying down, taking up my spot.

"Hey!" I walked over to him. "Move!" He chuckled.

"Now, if you say the magic words I might and I repeat might move!" He started to chuckle again.

"Please Move!" I gave him a false smile.

"No!" Just as he said that the show went back to the show. Spencer Pratt came up on the screen and I couldn't help but to make a comment. "Ugh! I hate that guy, he is such a jerk." I looked over at Duncan " Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, just like you!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guys like you are the reason I don't date." I fixed my hair a little, making it look a little tousled.

"Well, that looks kind of sexy!" I didn't expect him to say that.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Your hair. It is like mysterious and wicked!" What a nice complement ... NOT!

"Ogre!" I couldn't help but to call him that.

"Yes, Princess!" Again with the nicknames.

"I have a name, you know" I sat down on the recliner.

"I know...it is Cindy..right" He sounded like that dumb blond from my P.E. class.

"Courtney" I corrected.

"I like Princess." He stood up.

"And I like Courtney." I stood up.

"So?" He walked over to me.

"So?" I took a step closer, filling the gap between us.

"And?" He was taller than me. Looking down to meet my gaze.

"And?" I kept repeating him, not able to think of any good comebacks.

He was holding the remote and shut the t.v. off. I gulped, "Now what?"

We were still very close. A flirty smile spread across his face "Want to make out?"

"Ugh, and right when I thought you could be civilized!" I walked away... not knowing where to go, I walked back to the couch.

"I knew you will come back!" I just ignored him. "The silent treatment, eh?"He nodded his head awkwardly. "Yep, have had that before." He clasp his hands together. "This bites! I am going to take a shower, alright?" I grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. back on. "No peeking!" I walked up the stairs. He was such a BIG flirt.

I heard the shower turn on. I went up stairs, not to peek at him but to scope out his room.

I opened the door. His room was neater than I remembered. I picked up his CD player from his bed and opened it. The words ' Jeremy Nicholas' were written on the CD in permanent marker. That is my favorite composer. So this guy does have some class.

I started to wonder why I was even scoping out his room. I knew his type, just wanting to get in my pants.

I set the CD down on his dresser. I walked away just as I heard the shower shut off. I walked down stairs and sat on the lumpy couch again. I heard this door close. then a loud deep yell ask "Where the fuck is my CD player!" I moved it, caught it the act. I am guessing that he didn't see it on his dresser cause he came down stairs. In all his shirtless glory.

--

haha I loved that chapter. Don't ask he sho Jeremy Nicjolas is. I don't know, I just google search 'great omposers classical music' and found his name...I am guessing he is good? Never heard his music before and I am not planning on anytime soon. Next chapter will be a lot more juicy!


	3. I Dare You

I didn't make this clear last chapter, Duncan was in his boxers.

--

I set the CD down on his dresser. I walked away just as I heard the shower shut off. I walked down stairs and sat on the lumpy couch again. I heard this door close. then a loud deep yell ask "Where the fuck is my CD player!" I moved it, caught it the act. I am guessing that he didn't see it on his dresser cause he came down stairs. In all his shirtless glory.

Oh course I did what any senseless boy crazed teenager would do, I started. I mean some guys at my school had alright bodies but damn, this was the best I have seen! Wait, I am staring at his body... I better look away. I looked up at his eyes trying to make eye contact but my eyes kept drifting toward his abs. I decided to do the best thing and looked back at the t.v.

"Like what you see?" I could here the cocky-ness in his voice.

"Yeah...this commercial is really good. I might order some..." I started to pay attention to the commercial.

"Some what?" Now I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Some..." I put my head down in shame "Some enzyte, natural male enhancement!" god! like that helped. Caught in the act!

"Nice but, I don't need that." Ugh, how annoying! "So, where is my CD player?"

"Like I know?" Okay, I might know but I can't let him know that I went through his things.

"Yes, you might." he was going up stairs. "Well, I am going to put cloths on before I give you a stroke!" He ran up stairs.

"DUNCAN!"I yelled at the top of my lungs. I chased him up stairs into his room.

I was at the entrance to his room. "Oh, you..." I narrowed my eyes "you... you little" I huffed.

Duncan tried to complete my sentence "You little sexy man".

"No!" I ran and tried to tackle him onto his bed, and I failed.

"Oh no!" He faked a cry for help and leaned back falling on his bed, pulling me with him.

I landed on top of him. "Gotcha!"

"Oh really?" He flipped me over so that his legs barricaded mine and his arms pinned me down.

"No, not really" I giggled playfully, in the back of my mind I kept hearing 'You are a baby sitter! Now sit!'

"Oh so now the tables have turned" He whispered in my ear, my heart was pounding like a rabit's.

I felt his soft lips on my jaw bone. I could feel his smirk under each kiss.

I heard the door down stairs open, He needed to stop... I don't like him at all!

"Duncan stop it!" He ignored me. I heard foot steps approaching.

"Yo, Duncan." Duncan finally stopped and looked at the person at the door. I got up as fast as I could, not wanting that to happen again.

I took a good look at the child standing by his door, he was about 12 years old. His hair was black with green tips, sort of like Duncan's hair. He had ice cold blue eyes. His skin was some what pale.

"So who is you new hoe?" What type of language did this child speak?

"She isn't a hoe, she is your babysitter!" So there was a kid! I knew it.

I walked up to him "Hey I am Courtney, you are?"

The child started to laugh. "You don't know who I am? Ha!"

Duncan chuckled at him. "Dude, you don't even know who you are."

"Okay, so who am I here for?" I asked, honestly curious,

"You are here for him, Gavin. I was here to stall until he came back," He looked over at Gavin, "Told you it would work! Dude you couldn't give me 30 minutes?"

"No, so you claim she isn't a hoe." Duncan shook his head... sticking up for me or was he trying to keep up a good rep.

"She isn't a hoe... she is a prep!" Duncan burst out laughing. I had too much of this. I needed to get out of here. I ran down stairs to grab my phone.

I looked on the table, It wasn't where I left it! That theft!

Duncan came down stairs, fully dressed. "Looking for something?"

He dangled my phone by it's antenna. "Hey, give it back!" I ran up to him trying to reach my phone. He dangled it over my head, out of my grasp.

"You need to say sorry!" Was he joking?

"Sorry for what? You should be sorry for being such a ...such a... a Neanderthal!" I croaked.

"Well, you know what. I'll give you back your phone." I sighed in relief, he continued "ONLY! And I repeat only if you do something for me! Got that?"

I nodded "I understand, I just won't do it!"

"I dare you" Those words lit a flame inside of me, a hidden spark gave me a sence of discomfort but I passed it up and took the challenge. "You are on!" With that he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. I followed behind wanting to grab life by the horns and go for a ride.

--

Hahahaha... told you it would be juicy. I can't believe I write each chapter in 2 hours (sorry if i seemed like I am gloating) but I like this story so far and all the reviews give me that extra push to write more... thank you all! :) All of the reviews will get a treat... you wait and see! :) i love theese happy faces :) :) :) :) :( not every one is happy!


	4. McDonalds

"Give me back my phone!" I was yelling at Duncan. We were standing outside, right next to his car.

He got inside of the car "Get in the car."

"give me back my phone!" I took at deep breath and said this calmly.

"Get inside!" My phone rang in his hands he began to read. "Incoming Text message from Bridgette and open.'" He started out with a fake girl voice "Courtney? where r u? want 2 hang out 2nite?" his voice returned back to normal "reply, Srry Bridge can't. I got a date with the hottest guy ever!'" I began to whack Duncan. He started to plead with me "Sorry! Sorry!" I still hit him a few more times.

"Give me my phone back." He handed my phone to me. I looked at the screen. A green check mark appeared and it said 'Message Sent' I walked toward the house "You are such an ass, And if you don't mind, I am going to do my job."

"Well, Princess I do mind." He got out of the car and followed me. He grabbed my arm.

"Then you might dislike disappointment." I shrugged out of his grip and walked inside.

"Gavin, are you hungry?"I yelled, knowing he was upstairs.

"Yeah!" He yelled back from down stairs.

"Want something to eat?" Knowing that I needed to be really clear with him.

"Yeah!" He wasn't being very descriptive. Duncan finally walked in.

"Gavin, I am getting McDonalds!" Duncan yelled.

"I want a Big Mac!" Ugh! This yelling is driving me insane!

"You are getting a dollar burger!" Duncan was still yelling "That is how you do that... do you want anything?" he lowered his voice, not yelling anymore.

"No, it is very fattening!" I sat down on the couch.

"Well okay then, I'll be back in a little while!" He left! He really left! WOW! Now what?

I rested my head on the back of the couch, today was a long day, and it was only 6:30! I can't take this any more! I slowly went to sleep.

--

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, Wake up." I was gently being shook from side to side, "Wake up" I opened my eyes to see Duncan, staring at me. He smiled, "Your finally up!"

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, "I have noticed. Hey, how come your brother wasn't in the family photo?"

"It was taken before he was born." I sat down next to me.

"But it looks like it was taken about 3 years ago, he is at least 10!" I was curious.

"Oh yeah, I really don't know why." He put his arm behind me.

"Oh" was all I managed to say "So where is your brother?"

"He snuck out when you were sleeping. I came back to find you on the couch and my brother gone." I could feel his arm approaching my back until I could feel his arm around me. I looked over at him.

"Smooth move!" I grabbed his arm and put it back on his laps. I got up.

"Yep,So why are you all uptight. I try to get you calm and relaxed but it is like ... like you have a pole up your butt!" Ugh, how dare he! He got up and stood

"But I am like so laid back!" I tried to argue for my point.

"You aren't that laid back. But let me help you." Him help ME! As if!

"There is no way you will help me!" I put my hands on my hips and looked around, I saw skulls and trash every where! "Where am I?"

"I thought you might be more comfortable here."

"So how did I get here?" Oh, I didn't want to know that answer.

"I carried you up here." Aww! how sweet!

"Don't touch me... wait what time is it?" I looked around searching for a clock.

"It is," He looked down at his watch, "about seven, my parents will be back in about two hours. Want to make out" The voice in the back of my head was nagging me 'do it! let's get wild!'

"No thank you." I got up and walked into the hallway, "Where am I? This is the house isn't it?" I looked around not seeing 'the house'

"We are in the basement." He walked up to me, "We need to get out of here, explore around. Let me take you out. I am letting you enjoy your life"

I really needed to do that...like really needed to do that. "Okay, I am in" He smiled.

"Now, for a second try at this..."

--

Hahaha sleeping beauty, I was watching the commercial for that new version of it so yeah. Okay that kind of went back around in a circle but when I have a chapter like this it is mostly a set up chapter, whichh this one is. I will update tommarow and if I don't then for sure on Monday. Saturday I have like face painting (don't ask) and Sunday is family day! :)


	5. The Short Car Ride

We were cruising in Duncan's truck. The stereo was brand new, it looked odd with the car being an older model ... if you catch my drift.

"So, are you hungry. I already ate." Duncan kept his right hand at 6 and his left out of the window. I had to restrain my self from forcing him to put his hands at the correct positions.

"No..." I looked out of the window.This awkward silence has gone on the whole time.

"So, where do you want to go?" Duncan looked at me, ignoring the traffic and yet never hitting a car.

"I don't know, but we have to be back earlier than your parent's even thought I am 'breaking the rules' I really don't want to get caught!"

"Like I really care," Duncan was being well...Duncan and I wasn't annoyed, as I should be.

"If your parents notice that I went out instead of babysitting then I won't get paid and if I don't get paid then I won't be able to buy something" I had to change the subject before he asks me what I had to buy, it was personal, "Oh, so I am a little confused"

"Okay? With what?" Duncan looked back at the road.

"Umm, well. You have a brother, that I am supposed to babysit...right?" Duncan nodded. "And you were covering up for him." Duncan nodded "And when I woke up I was in your room, that other room is your brothers..right?" Duncan nodded "And did you find Jeremy Nicholas" I started to tease him.

The car came to a screeching Holt. Making the car behind us swerve around us.

"How did you know that he was in my CD player?" Oh,he didn't know that... I thought he knew.

How can I get out of this one... "It is kind of cute that a bad boy such as your self has some class" He smiled and started to drive off. Hey, it worked...what a lie. Well, he wouldn't have bought it if it was a lie... it was a sad truth and I hate to admit it.

"So, you think I am cute" He looked over and winked at me... I felt a warm sensation rise up to my checks, I was blushing.

"No..." Aww.. man I just contradicted myself.

"Right. Hypocrite." Whatever, I'll let him think what he wants to.

--

Okay, I know it is short but I am sick... I had to miss school :( Yeah, I am sad. And my internet didn't work for a good 3 days that is why I didn't upload it on friday.


	6. The Beach!

This might be short... very short, but something awesome will be up because this is the 3rd to last chapter! ahhhhh.

"Can we listen to the radio?" I turned the radio on.

"Hey! What happened to waiting until I say 'yes' or 'no'?" He turned the radio off.

"Down the toilet with the rest of your life." I huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I moved his hands to the correct position, at 3 and 11 (Is that the correct position...i am not so sure.)

"I know that I don't really know you...at all. But I do know that you have been to juvy, you are on probation and that you have done or are still doing drugs. What I am trying to say is if you don't shape up, you won't excel in ANYTHING! So do well in school. It is your future" I looked out at the window.

"Okay...MOM!" He started to chuckle at his little joke.

"So... where are you taking me?" We have been in the car for about 10 min. and we haven't reached his 'destination'.

"You'll see. Don't worry. You need to loosen up!" He made a right turn, "We are almost there."

"Okay... just hurry up I want to get this over with." Duncan parked at a curb.

"Here we are!" He walked over and opened my door for me.

I smiled "thank you" I had this feeling like I was going to have fun, but I couldn't let him know that! "So, what are we doing," I looked around, "at the beach. At night. By our selves" I started to sound a lot less enthusiastic as I began to talk.

"You'll see... You'll see!" He put his arm around me. I shrugged his arm off. We sat down near the shore. I gust of wind blew, I began to get cold. I quickly searched for my jacket, it was no where to be found. Well I know where it is, on Duncan's couch.

"You cold?" Duncan struggled out of his jacket and handed his to me, "here take it!" I felt obliged to get take it. I slipped my arms through the 'too big' arm holes. Shoving my hands through them.

"Thank you!" His jacket felt so warm on me. "So why did you take me here?"

"Just trying to show you to relax" He put his hands in the jacket pocket (that I was wearing) and pulled out a box of cigarettes, "Want one?"

"Ewww, NO! Not a cancer stick! You do know that cigarettes are the most unattractive thing to do?" I actually was started to give him a lecture, "Maybe if you didn't smoke, you might be out on a date with a pretty girl!"

He started to laugh "But I am, aren't I?" He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter. He slid the cigarette between his lips. The light approached the end of the cigarette.

"Duncan stop that. Smoke when I leave... please just not now. I really don't care if you smoke, just don't smoke near me!" I pleaded with him.

He smirked "Under one condition, deal?" My gut told me to say no but I wanted to say yes. I was lost for words, what if I can't follow through with the deal? I meekly shook my head 'yes'. He smiled, a genuine smile, "Glad you accept" He put the cigarette back in the case and the lighter in his pocket, "are you ready to go?"

I got up, "That's it?"

"NO, that was only stop one." He put is arm around me, this time I didn't shove it of. The compulsion to remove his arm was gone. I guess I was warming up to a felon!


	7. Fabio and the Giant Strawberry of DOOM

We got in the car, yet again.

"So where are we going to next?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Duncan turned the car on.

"Maybe..." I looked out the window, not believing what I was saying.

"Flirtatious, aren't we?" Duncan drove out of the beach parking lot.

"Listen, I am not flirting, with..with _you_. And if you want to call it that, well that is the most flirtatious thing you will get." I started to play with my flingers.

"Right," Duncan's voice was filled with sarcasm, "and that maybe wasn't just a maybe?" He started to tap the steering wheel as if he were tapping to the beat of a drum.

"No...ugh(NO-AH)!!!!" I felt like punching him because of the way he was twisting my words.

"Hey, my name is Duncan, Noah isn't here. As a matter a fact, I do not know a Noah, do you?" I could feel Duncan staring at me. It was kind of creepy. Like when you play hide-and-go seek, when you hide you can never look at the person that in seeking from your hiding place or else they would find you.

"Nevermind,"I slapped my forehead.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we'll be there in about five minutes,"Duncan started to chuckle, "well with my driving!"

My eyes shot open and I wearily asked, "Wait, Duncan...What do you mean by that?"

Duncan smirked, "You'll see" He drove onto the freeway. I looked at the speedometer, he was speeding up about 45 miles.

My heart speed up and I began to grab the armrest with my left hand. "Duncan, I really think you should slow down now" I clenched the seat belt with my right hand.

"You'll be alright, I do this all the time. Plus, no one is one the free way, were are the only one here."Duncan looked over at me, "scarred Princess?"

"NO, no I am alright" I took a deep breath, knowing that I'll have to live these 5 minutes going 110 miles a hour.

"Oh, then you won't mind this!" Duncan stopped the car in less than 10 seconds, Put his hand to the clutch, revved the engine, and moved the handbrake up and down. At first it was very strange then after a while I figured out what he was doing but by this time it was too late.

We were going in a circle, making a doughnut or a burnout and I reluctantly was screaming my heart out.

Duncan was 'preforming' his little trick for about 30 seconds until he finally stopped.

Duncan started to laugh, "If you think that was scary then I don't think that you would want to hang out with me"

I was out of breath from all the screaming and my hair was probably standing straight up, "I never wanted to hang out with you! I was DARED into this"

Duncan started to drive forward again, the way he was going before.

"So if I dared you to do something then you'll do it?" Duncan was so calm despite the crazy antic he had just preformed.

"I love challenges, it is hard to turn them down." It was easy to be completely honest with Duncan, it was a strange feeling that I never had felt before.

"So then," Duncan had the stupidest smirk plastered on his face, "I _DARE _you to make out with me!"

"There is 2 things messed up with that dare. One, you are driving and two, that is one challenge not even _I _can complete!"

"Why? Am I that hott? Geez I knew that I was sexy but that is just a whole new level!" That was about the 30th ego-booster that Duncan had recieved by me today even if he was twisting my sentences around.

"No. Can I turn the radio on? I need to relax a bit." I waited for Duncan's response.

"What? Are you going to turn it on?" I looked at Duncan, astonished. When I ask to turn the radio on and actually turn it on before he answered he got mad, BUT when I ask and don't turn it on he just tells me to turn it on! Guys are so confusing!

I turned the radio on and flipped through the stations. It took me a while but I found a classical station.

I listened to the words, and turned to Duncan. He had a layer of sweat on his forehead. His palms looked a little clammy and he kept on wiping them on his jeans. His expression was mortified.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He shock his head 'no' then quickly snapped out of his 'state of mind' and wiped all the sweat away the best that he could, "Huh? yeah. I am fine everything is good here, never better."

I just ignore him and began to sing,

" Believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

I realized that I was singing out loud after I finished the chorus. I looked at Duncan, knowing that he heard me and I was embarrass. He was completely out of it.

The sweat came back, If I tried to listen carefully I could have probably hear his heart pounding.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked him again.

He looked at me "I feel peachy."

I looked at him, "Peachy? That is something my grandmother would say! I am a C.I.T. I am trained in this sort of stuff."

"I... I," He stammered, "I, never mind let's just go. I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I was more enthusiastic than I should have been.

He smirked, "You'll see," Duncan got off of the free way and drove to a near by park, "Here we are!"

Duncan pulled a blanket out from the back seat of his car, "I sleep in the car sometimes, so I have a blanket here."

I looked at him and (very) sarcastically said, "How romantic"

We walked under a tree and Duncan set the blanket on the floor.

Duncan smiled, genuinely. It looked a bit strange on his face but nonetheless it was, well... I guess..cute.

"So sweetheart Do you..." Duncan looked around, "Awww, Damn IT! I forgot the food."

"Don't worry I am not that hungry" Just then my stomach growled, despite the fact that I just said that I wasn't hungry.

"Sure you are" Duncan got up and left. I looked around the park. There was a couple sitting on a blanket with a basket next to them. The woman was standing up and the man was down on one knee. I could faintly hear then talking

"Abby, Will you marry me?" The man pulled out a ring.

"Yes, Yes! I will marry you, Fabio" The man and the woman began to kiss, I looked away hoping that they might feel more conformable without spectators.

I looked back after a while, something seemed different. I am not sure what it was.

"Abby, I brought your favorite, Chocolate covered strawberries!" Fabio looked around, "How about SubWay?"

Abby nodded and they left the park.

Duncan finally came back with a basket, "Do you want some Chocolate Covered Strawberries?"

I hesitated, "Uhhh, sure". Duncan got a plastic tupperware container out of the basket. He took the lid off and attempted to feed me a strawberry.

I moved my head back, trying to dodge his attempts. And in the attempts, I ended up with a few chocolate stains on my face.

"You know what? Nevermind"Duncan handed me the strawberry.

"Thank you, did you pack some napkins?" I asked. Duncan handed me a napkin.

"You know, you didn't need a napkin to clean yourself." Duncan picked another strawberry.

"What do you mean by that?" I took a bit out of my strawberry.

"I mean, I could have got that for you." Duncan leaned closer to me, I could see the details of his face clearer.

"Ugh Duncan," He kept on proceeding closer, "You got a little, some some'm." Duncan looked a little confused as he backed away slowly.

I could see Abby and Fabio in the background. Fabio was yelling in confusion, "NO, I didn't lose my wallet. I put it in the basket!"

Abby yelled back at him, "Oh yeah, With the chocolate strawberries!" I looked at Duncan who had a chocolate stain on his cheek, then back at Abby and Fabio.

Abby began to yell, "How can I even marry a man that can't even afford McDonalds?"

Fabio grabbed her wrists, "I can afford food for you, how do you think I paid for your ring?"

Abby shrugged, "loans?"

Fabio looked around for a little while "I know I left it right here!"

Abby looked around franticly "Okay I believe you"

Fabio looked in our direction then pointed, "Him! It was Him, he is looking at my wallet right now."

I looked at Duncan who was looking through a wallet, "Oooo money!" Duncan pocketed some money.

Fabio approached us, "That is my wallet and my basket!"

Duncan looked at Fabio then at me! It was almost a surprise attack, although I should have expected the move.

Duncan put his right arm to next to my side, supporting himself up with it. In a matter of seconds I kissing Duncan. Even if it was for on;y a good five seconds, a kiss is a kiss. Something with in my forced my self to kiss back with in that short time frame. I wanted more of it.

Duncan pulled away and looked at Fabio "Ugh, we are a little busy now"

Fabio grabbed his wallet and the basket, "Rotten little kids," Fabio walked back to Abby while mumbling "making out like there was NO tomorrow "

"Geez, Take a chill pill would ya?"Duncan turned to me again with a smirk on his face, he leaned closer.

"Hold on Duncan, I have a joke for you!" Duncan nodded his head as if to tell me 'continue', "What did the hand say to the face?"

Duncan started to mumble out words "Ugh...I know this one. It is--"

I pulled my hand back as if to back-hand him and I did, "SLAP!" Duncan's check was red, "**NO**one and I repeat No one! kisses me with out written consent of my parents and myself!"

I got up and turned my heal. I heard a muffled cough that sounded like the word "Bologna"

Ugh! sometimes guys can be so immature, but that same immaturity that make them idiots make them so irresistible.

--

Okay, TaDa! This for this one I have to give credit to where credit is due, My family! We were at the park for my cousin's soccer game and we were making a bunch of jokes and they looked at me and said something like "You should put that in your story" Then added a bunch of stupid nonsense that was in this chapter. so thank you, T.A. and M.A. and M.A. (again).

So yeah, MOST of that stuff happened. Well not the whole thing with the strawberries or the guy's wallet, but it was close enough.

Ooooo, and before I forget The slap joke thing is from Dave Chapelle, It was in his (I'm) Rick James( ,bitch) skit

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I PUT UP A FORUM TOPIC! GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD LEAVE IT UP OR TAKE IT DOWN. I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH IT! IT IS ON THE BOTTOM OF PAGE 1.


	8. The Gates of Heaven

"Sweetheart, wait a second,"this was Duncan third call to me. I was storming off, anything to get away from Duncan. I kept on walking, trying to ignore everyone of his calls.

"Courtney just please, stop!" I stood still for a moment, then turned my heel.

"What!?!" I tried to make my voice sound harsh. He ran up to me. I continued, "Just take me back to your house" I tried to push him but he grabbed my wrist.

He slid his right hand from my wrist to my hand and let go of my other hand, "I wanted to show you something."

I was speechless, yet again, by the infamous DUNCAN! He guided me toward the play ground set. "Sit!" He pointed to the swing. I acted as if I were a trained dog, I simply sat.

He began to push the swing, "You know, Princess, the reason I stole the basket was for you." I couldn't repress the smile that was on my face.

"You know, Duncan," I mimicked him, "That no matter the intention, the action was still wrong."

Duncan grabbed the chains of the swing, causing me to stop swinging, "You lost me there."

"Well," I began, "stealing is stealing. You can wrap it up in and put a bow on it but there is no denying what it it." I began to swing myself.

"What if a poor man seals a loaf of bread for his family?" Duncan got the hint and pushed me again.

"It is his fault he is poor!" I closed my eyes. I felt like I was flying, I was scary, but I felt safe knowing that if I did fall Duncan was going to catch me.

"What if his company went bankrupt and he had a foreclosure on his house" Duncan pushed a little bit harder.

"What if?" I jumped of off the swing, "Why are we talking about a poor guy?"

Duncan walked around the swing, "You want to play a game?"

"Sure," I walked with Duncan until we were at the jungle gym.

"Okay rule one:NO peaking. Rule two: Count to twenty!" Duncan grabbed both of my hands and covered my eyes with them.

I sighed, this was so immature, "One...two...three," I could hear Duncan scrabbling to get away, "nine...ten,"I heard a 'thud' and Duncan curse under his breath, "fifteen...sixteen..seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty, Okay Duncan," I looked around, "Duncan?"

I looked around the play ground, "Seriously Duncan! What are you ten?"

I looked around for a while then stopped under the covered slide for shade. A couple of kids were trying to slide down the slide.

They slide down but didn't show up at the bottom. I heard an echoed "fuck!" then a child voice saying, "Hey, grass-head is in the way!"

I peaked from the bottom of the slide, "Duncan, I found you!"

"Alright, you got me!" Duncan tried to get up and hit his head on the top of the slide, "Awww, fuck!" He rubbed his head in pain.

The children slide down and laughed, "hahha, you are so funny! I like that word, FUCK! My mom will love me!" The children ran toward a lady sitting on the park bench.

"You are such a bad influence!" I teased.

"Why, thank you, Princess. Now go hide" Duncan seemed a little too eager. He turned around.

"Count!" I began to walk away.

"Twenty!" Duncan went straight to 20!, he looked over at me, "gotcha!"

"Cheater" I scolded him.

"Rule-follower" he advanced toward me.

"Rule- BREAKER!" I took a step closer.

"That one hurt, you priss!" Duncan was standing right in front of me.

"Enjoy PRISON! Juvenile delinquent!" I pocked his chest.

"Enjoy a FUN-FREE life, Princess" Duncan smirked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned closer to him. I went for his ear and whispered, "Play fair" I walked away. I could imagine Duncan almost drooling. How funny! He might even look like the idiot he is! I shouted behind, "Start counting"

I could faintly hear Duncan counting as I walked to my hiding spot.

I heard some shuffling and then it went away. A blond boy walked over to me and said "The boy with the green shark fin told me to say: Princess, I got you!" I got up and walked to Duncan, who was standing and smirking at me.

"You know this is really lame" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I agree," Duncan put his arm around me We slowly walked under a tree. "You know that it is nine already!" I looked around, It was still bright. Well I guess that is a summer day for you.

I felt my eyes bulge, It was nine! Duncan's parents will be home soon, I think...

"Can you take me back to your house now? I don't want to get caught. Oh and can you make sure that Gavin is there?" I asked with my best puppy-dog eyes.

Duncan lead me to his car,"So many demands. But ANYTHING for MY Princess" Duncan held the door open for me.

I got inside, "Yeah, sure. YOUR Princess."

Duncan walked to his side of the car, "Damn straight, you are mine! NO guy is getting near you now!"

Like he owns me, "We have known each other for a good 4 hours, I know that I am not yours!"

"Really?" Duncan questioned as he got out of the parking lot.

"Yes really, I am not allowed to date! and my dad forbid me to date" I explained.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'secret lovers'?" Duncan winked at me again.

I began to laugh, "I'd be in so much trouble"

"You are only in trouble, if you get caught!" Duncan began to drive off. The rest of the ride was filled with mindless flirting.

--

We finally got to the house. Duncan unlocked the door, "Eh, Gavin. You here?" I heard shuffling upstairs and then a muffled 'yeah'!

"Want to watch a movie?" I sat down on the couch.

"Sure just no girlie shit!" Duncan sat next to me.

"Well then, go get a movie" Duncan brought back a movie, I could really see the title.

"You have to watch this one!" Duncan put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to me. He put his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into him. I put my head on his shoulder. The next thing that I knew I fell asleep, what can I say? Duncan is warm! Today was fun and tiring.

--

I heard the door slam and I shot up. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson came inside. I heard laughing and then Mrs. Wilson say, "I am sorry kids. Did I wake you?"

I pushed myself up to see them. I felt a herd material under my palm. I looked down and it was Duncan. I immediately blushed.

"Well thank you Courtney, It means a lot to me to have you babysit on such a short notice. Sorry about him, I didn't know that Duncan will be here today." She was apologizing for the best day of my life!

"It is no problem" I got up and walked outside.

"I'll pay you tomorrow." I heard Mr. Wilson yell.

I walked to my house. I felt two hands cover my eyes, "Who is this?" I asked, "Well, no duh! Duncan stop!" The hands uncovered my eyes and spun me around.

It was Duncan, "What I am not going to get a good night kiss?" Duncan smirked.

"You had your kiss and it was UN-called for!" I walked to my front porch.

"That might have been un-called for, but this isn't" Duncan put both hands to my face and slowly pulled me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes. I could feel Duncan's presence close by. I leaned forward a bit more until Duncan and I were completely locked together. This time, I actually kissed him back. I could feel Duncan smile under the kiss. I broke the kiss and walked into my house, "Bye, Duncan!"

"Good night, Princess!" I could faintly hear Duncan, "call me!"

I closed the front door and quickly scrolled through my phone and there it was, Duncan's number.

I looked thought my messages and I got a response from Bridgette, well more like Duncan got a response but it was basically the same thing.

She wrote: Why'd you call me Bridge? that is Geoff's nick name for me! haha Oo text me when the date is over!

I responded: Oh yeah, that date wasn't really a date. We still kissed LOL I'll explain later.

Right when I hit send my mom came in the room, her eyes bulged," Courtney what are you wearing? You were babysitting the neighbor! Why are you wearing a boy's jacket!"

I felt my heart sank, I completely forgot about the jacket. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever punishment that I get.

--

HAHAHA see what I did with the first and last chapter titles? Clever huh? hahaha! It is like: Geez Theater of the Mind you can't be any more modest, can you?

I finally finished this one! yay! It is my second story I have finished! whoo hoo!

Go check out ROAD TRIP! I finished that one! So that is the FIRST one that I finished! it has even MORE drama then this one! dun dun dun?

I am so happy right now! I am on a roll! heheh thank you to alll the reviewers it means a lot to me!


	9. My Mom Saw What?

I sat on my bed. My mom had just grounded me for hanging out with Duncan and not babysitting, she said she saw he WHOLE thing! She said she was going to bring me cookies, for an unknown reason, and saw me and Duncan fighting near his car... and to make a long story short, she was spying on us! I got my phone and computer taken away, I am not allowed out side, and I can only come out of my room if my mom allows me to!

My mom sent me to my room to 'think about what I did'. I mean if she didn't force me to babysit we wouldn't be in this predicament. I looked around my room, looking for something to do. Changed into my PJ's and walked around the corner of my closet I found my backpack, school started tomorrow and i haven't even packed! I grabbed my backpack and moved it on my bed. I went to my desk and grabbed my books out. I hauled each book into the backpack. When I was finished I could hardly hold up my backpack. I had seven books in there!

I heard a tap tap tapping noise on my window, I brushed it off and continued to look for something to do. I put my backpack back in my closet.I brushed my hand over all my cloths, separating them one by one. I grabbed out a white 3/4 sleeved shirt and a purple pullover. I went in my dresser and found my favorite green pants, my classic look. I laid the cloths on my bed to inspect how they would look together.

I heard the tapping again. I walked around my room and tried to see where it came from. I pressed my ear up against my door, I heard my mom and dad talking.

"Come on, Anna, Courtney doesn't deserve this punishment!" My dad always takes my side.

"You didn't see her with that boy!"My mom sighed.

"What boy?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"The neighbor, we see him every 3 weeks or something like that... you know the one that is her age!" I could hear my mom pacing back and forth.

My dad began to threaten,"The little delinquent? Ohh he better stay away from my little angle or else..." the tapping came back. I took my ear off of the door. I went over to my window. I saw a little pebble come at me, then flick the glass and drop back down.

I opened the window and looked outside, "Eh, Princess down here!" I looked down onto the ground and there was Duncan calling my 'name'.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"You never called me! Hold up." Duncan shouted.

I walked to my bed and sat down, I heard some scrabbling and some profanities. I looked back at the window and there was Duncan climbing into my room. He looked around my room and began to laugh.

"what?" I demanded.

"It is nothing" He was lying through his teeth.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

He ignored my question "Wow, your room is way more uptight then i thought it would be."

"I am not uptight!" I sheiked.

"Have you seen your room?" He asked.

"Obviously, I am in it!" I pointed out.

"That isn't what I meant. I mean," Duncan pointed his index finger out and wiped m desk with it, "No dust," He opened my closet, "color coordinated" He looked at the cloths that were laying on my bed, "And that is the icing on the cake!"

"Shut up!" I demanded.

"I have a great idea, it may include breaking a few rules thought, you up to the..."I was about to say no until he finished, "CHALLENGE"

I grunted through my teeth "No thank you!"

"Oh, so you don't want to go out?" Duncan suggested.

"I do, but my parents won't allow me. Plus I am grounded." I reminded him, "thanks to you!"

"No problem-o" Duncan walked over to the window, "Last chance!"

"What part of grounded don't you understand?" I asked.

"All of it!" Duncan closed my window, "It is cold out there!" He locked my door.

"Well I have school tomorrow so...see ya!" I began to push Duncan out of my room, toward the window.

"And you need your sleep" Duncan agreed, "So sleep!" Duncan pointed to the bed.

"Alright then" I got into my bed, "Shut off the lights...then leave"

Duncan shut off the lights then said, "No can do."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don' feel like it" I could feel his weight on the bed. He slid over the covers and whispered in my ear "now go to bed." He began to pet my hair.

"Duncan, not that this isn't at all creepy but I am not a DOG!" I barked at him.

"Oh, so what is your number?" I saw the light of his phone, it brightened up the whole room.

"(416) 268-7639, now go!" I sighed

Duncan got out of my bed and went toward the window,"See you at school, Princess" and with that Duncan left. I got up and ran to the window and yelled, "school? Duncan? School?" I went back to my bed, "he going to go to my school!" I closed the window and breathed, "yes!"

--

The End!

I got Courtney's number from BubbleLucious' story PublicPrivate. I love that story! Go check it out!


	10. Epilogue The After Math

It has been two weeks into the school year and everything has been going pretty good, except for the fact that my parents filed a restraining order on Duncan. Luckily, because they live so close and it would be such a hassle for Duncan to move the judge declared that Duncan can't be within 20 ft. of me. This has become a hassle at school. Having the parents that I have, they told the school about this little misdemeanor and now we don't have any classes together and purposely made sure that our paths will never cross. One time they had this suspicion that he got near me and had the Vice Principal follow me around making sure Duncan wouldn't come near me.

Of course my parents considered me going to another school, but I turned down that offer. They believed me when I said that I wanted to stay because of my friends, don't get me wrong, I love my friends, it is just the thought of being 5 blocks away from Duncan during school hours makes me cringe...well 5 blocks? That is probable walking distance but still!

Well, of course there is night time. A time where I can relax and fix all my problems with one tap on the window. That one pebble send shivers down my spine and then it drifts back up me. But when I see his face all my worries go.

I heard my phone ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, uh Princess?" Duncan seemed distraught.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your parents felt as if I was 'breaking' the restraining order so they alerted my parents."

"And? can't you sneak past them?" I asked, I could hear the scene of hope in my voice.

"I can try, but I'll probably get caught. You see, my parents are still on their shift so they decided to take me to work with them. I have a nice seat in jail cell #57." Duncan replied.

"So you are in jail?" I asked.

"Basically Yeah" Duncan sighed, "I have to go before I get caught, they might leave me here, and this place smells worse than before! Hopefully I will stop by tomorrow. I miss you. See ya, later Sexy Lips."

"You can't have a human moment can you? But all in all...it is the same here. Bye." I heard he little click of the phone, and just like that his voice, his presence was gone.

I fell asleep earlier than usual that night. I was used to sleeping at 2 or even 3 in the morning in Duncan's arms only to wake up with him back at his house or sleeping in his car.

I finally woke up, it was about 11 o'clock, I never actually sleep that long before but I was tired, I guess my 4 hour nights finally came back to me.

I shuffled my way to the bathroom trying to close my door, but nothing was there. I turned around and searched for my door, it wasn't there.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes dear!" my mom slowly came up the stairs, "Oh, you saw that."

"Yeah, I saw that. How can you guys do that to me?" I asked, a little angry.

"We wanted to see what you have been doing in there" My mom said way too calmly.

"What do you think I do in there?" I asked her.

"Well, Your father and I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson because we felt that their son was getting too close." My mom said in a hushed tone

"Ugh!" I yell aggravated at the situation. I stormed off to the bathroom

I washed my face quickly and brushed my teeth roughly, my gums almost started to bleed.

I paced toward my room.I grabbed the first shirt that I saw and the first jeans, I wasn't in the mood to look 'nice'. Before I left my room to change in the bathroom, I couldn't help but to look out my window. I saw the front lawn of Duncan's house; Duncan was getting in his car as he waved to me. I smiled and waved back, I forgot all about my whole door dilemma all with one wave.

--

The next day I heard the tapping again, I let Duncan come up to my room even though I had no door. I knew my parents were watching TV down stairs so they wouldn't have noticed.

"Duncan, I don't have a door anymore!" I whined.

"What happened? Did you punch it so hard it broke?" Duncan joked.

"I'll explain later. I text you when you should come back up, You know where the bathroom is? Right when I text you, you better-" I started to threaten him but was cut off by my mom's voice, "Courtney? Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom, I am just going to take a shower" I hastily started to push Duncan out of the window, "Now get out!" I whispered to Duncan.

Duncan jumped out of the window and landed, well he didn't like 'fly' down, he just climbed quickly.

I gathered all my shower things and turned on the faucet. I took the fastest shower I ever took. I changed into my boy shorts and wife beater and I put my robe over my PJ's and wrapped a towel around my hair. I left the water running then went over and grabbed my phone.

I texted Ducnan, 'Okay come up now :) '

He responded, 'Sure thing princess ;) '

I waited a bit until I heard a knock on the door, "Open up!" I opened the door and let Duncan in.

"So, why don't you have a door to your room?" Duncan asked.

"My parent were being suspiciously and thought you were like stalking me or something" I sat down on the toilet. With the seat down people, i would never use the restroom while Duncan was even near the restroom, let alone in it!

"They are picking up clues!" Duncan began to laugh, "they probably had their ear to the door listening to us 'talk'."

"Hey! we do talk...occasionally, If you piss me off we sure as hell only talk!" I got up and playfully hit his chest.

"All I said we do is talk." Duncan raised his hands up defensively.

"You implied something else!" I yawned a bit.

"I didn't imply anything and before you hit me with your shampoo bottle I better be going!" Duncan said and he advance his way to the door.

"Don't g-" I was interrupted by my dad yelling at me for the other side of the door.

"Courtney are you almost done in there? Your mom beat me to the other restroom!"

"I am almost done." I shut off the shower, and slightly opened the door, "What do you want?"

"I need to go to the restroom." my dad squealed out, while awkwardly moving around his legs.

"I need to brush my teeth first and blow-dry my hair" I explained, "it might take a while."

I heard a door open and close from downstairs "Oh, forget it. I think you mom is out of the bathroom."

My dad waddled away.

I closed the door and looked at Duncan "That was close"

Duncan chuckled "not even. Now where were we?"

"You were there and I was here." I pointed out just to piss him off.

Duncan and I began to make out in my bathroom I know it was in bad taste but hey I had no bedroom door, this was the next best thing!

Everyday continued like that until I got my door put it again, I was getting tired of the restraining order thing... I finally got the nerve build up to go back to court to get it removed, with or with out my parents blessing.

--

was it long enough for you? ahahha

TaDa... THE LAST CHAPTER was the last chapter of the story and this is the epilouge now! It took me 2 weeks of fixing and writing,I hoped you like it. I might make a one-shot to continue this but not a whole story. The one-shot might be in sunsets, I am not to sure. if peolpe want me to add the end to it then I will but I am still uneasy about it.


End file.
